


Connected

by annabookchase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But also alternate, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Red String of Fate, Still canon-universe, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabookchase/pseuds/annabookchase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far apart, they would always be connected.<br/>---------<br/>I've always been fascinated by the Red String of Fate thing, and I'm very disappointed that a fic about it for Percabeth has not been written yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hello! This story will be canon-compliant, and will feature various Riordan characters seeing the Red String of Fate on our favorite ship: Percabeth! Each character will react to the RSF in a hopefully canon-like way, starting with Chiron in The Lightning Thief, including Sally, Silena, Charlie, Athena, Poseidon, the various people who've crushed on our dear Percy (Calypso included!), many HOO characters, possibly some monsters, and ending with God-knows-who. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the String there when they're born? I decided to have it appear when they were both alive (Annabeth couldn't be connected to nothing!). Anyway, enjoy!

      It wasn't there when he was born. In the early morning of August 18 when her little boy was born, Sally Jackson never saw any strange, reddish line looping around his meaty little pinky finger. She noticed nothing strange at all as she sat alone in the hospital bed with the only reminder of the tall, dark-haired, green-eyed god that fathered the child; the only reminder of any family at all for the new mother. Only once they were home did Sally see a misty-looking crimson curve connecting the little bundle of blue blankets laying in her arms to the window, curling to some unknown spot across the city. From that moment on, it was there constantly. Sally, being able to see through the mist, saw it but didn't know what it was.  
    It didn't seem to put her son in danger, but Sally still wanted to know what it meant. She went to the director of the camp that Poseidon recommended Percy be sent to when he was thirteen. Chiron was his name. He explained to her something called the Red String of Fate, and how it connected two soulmates. He hadn't seen it in "quite some time", but told Sally that she needn't worry.

 

* * *

 

     Frederick Chase was just getting used to the idea of having a half-goddess daughter to raise on his own. It'd been just over two months since the little girl with startling eyes (much too startling for a baby in his opinion, but he'd never dare tell Athena that), and he was starting to think maybe, just maybe he could handle this. Honestly, he didn't even notice anything unusual about her until August 18. The sun was just starting to go down when he noticed it: a weird red thing wrapping around her littlest finger and leading to some far off spot out the window. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, slapped himself, he tried everything- but the red line stayed. He somehow knew this was connected to her Greek side, and he knew at that moment that he wouldn't be able to handle fathering her. His closed Harvard mind couldn't handle the mythical mess he had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first chapter! Did you like it? Please leave some feedback!


	3. UPDATE: Important!

I have changed my idea for this story, so I'm going to rewrite. Basically, I didn't like the idea that the RSF was there from birth, because it made the love seem fake, so I'm adapting it. Bear with me, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please don't hate me for this taking a while to write. Honestly, I don't know how long it'll take, especially since it's not guaranteed to have readers, and I would like to make it as good as possible, so I'm taking my time. Thanks for your patience in advance!


End file.
